The Exchange Program
by NotAPerfectGirl16
Summary: The Anubis students receive letters saying they are being placed in an exchange program. Now they are going to America, more specific Los Angeles, California; Hollywood. What will the school be like? And, more importantly, who will they meet? Season 3. No mystery. Lots of OCs. Might change to M in the future. First Story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Stressful. If I had to describe my life at the moment with one word, that would be it. Stressful. Why? Well, here's why…

When I got back from England for summer, the first thing I heard was my Gran was in the hospital.

'But with the mystery is over, shouldn't she be perfectly fine?' You're asking that, right?

Yes, it's true. After the mystery, she was back to her old self. But she shad another sickness. She had cancer, breast cancer to be specific. She had been battling it for four years. Turns out the curse on her really didn't help the cancer. The day she came back from England, she had to be brought to the hospital. It was bad.

You've probably noticed and wondered why I used past tense. A week after I got back, she passed away peacefully, in her sleep.

My family, friends, and I knew what she had to go through. Before her death, we made sure all inheritance were under my siblings and I's names.

Yes, I have siblings. Two, my older brother Justin and my little sister Amy. Our parents had separated us to protect us. Justin was born first, June 6, 1997, so a week after his birth, he was given to one of our aunts from our mother's side. A month later, July 7, 1997, I came along. The same thing happened, I was given to Gran. Another month, August 8, 1997, Amy's in the world. But after her birth, our mother died, the reason is unclear to any of us. Due to that, our father decided to keep her. At ten years old, our father passed away in his sleep. We don't know how or why, no one ever told us. After the death, she was on a plane to America to live (side note: the three of us were all born in England but when we were separated we moved to America) with one of our aunts on our father's side. That was when we were back together again. In Los Angeles, California. There's a lot more to the story, so that's just the first part.

There's one more person living with us. Her name is Mackenzie, but she wants to be called Mack for short. Why? No clue. She's like a sister to everybody in our group of friends. Well, everyone except Bae (His name is Korean because his family's Korean, that's so cool). They're best friends, ever since kindergarten. Thing is they both have a crush on each other. Everyone knows, except them. The best part about Mack is that, wait for it, she's Fabian's twin sister. I'll tell that story in detail later.

A knock on the classroom door brought me out of my thoughts. A girl came in and gave something to the teacher, then left as quickly as she appeared. I actually envy the students who are in the office for a period. They get an hour and a half either sitting there or walking around campus.

"'Please send the following student(s) to the principal's office immediately: Amy Martin, Justin Martin, Nina Martin and Mackenzie Rutter. Thank you.' "My history teacher said. Oh boy, what now?

When we get to the principal's office, Helen, our principal (she wants us to call her by her first name for some reason), had a smile on her face and, automatically, I got nervous.

_This can't be good._

The girls and I sat down while Justin stood (figures).

"Well, I'm sure you four are wondering why you are here!" Helen exclaimed.

None of us said anything.

"Okay, look," she continued, "A principal at a school in England and I came to an agreement that we will have an exchange program."

"Wait a minute," I said, interrupting her, "Did you just call us I here to say we're going to England."

"No, I called you in here to tell you that when the new students come you four and your group of friends are going to show them around."

We all groaned. Figures she'll pick us to do this.

"Quit your whining. Here are their schedules."

Justin took the folder containing the schedules. He opened it.

"What school are they coming from?" Amy asked softly.

I heard Justin chuckled. He then passed the folder to me. I opened it up and looked at the name on the first page. The name shown shocked me.

"Frobisher Academy." Helen answered.

I squealed in my head. My eyes were glued to his name.

_Rutter, Fabian James_

_Rutter, Fabian James_

_Rutter, Fabian James_

This is going to be a great year.


	2. Author's Note

**I am so so so sorry.**

I know it's been almost a month since i published this story.

First, there was school. Then, I had writer's block. Last, my family and I had to move to a new house. Ugh! -_-

Luckily, this week (Dec. 15-19) is final's week at my school. Then, we go on break! (YASSSS!) So, starting this week, I am going to be writing and posting chapters starting tomorrow.

See you tomorrow.

**3 NotAPerfectGirl16**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fabian's POV

"Fabian. You have a letter from school." my older sister, Liz, said through the intercom in my room.

"Okay, I'm coming down." I replied.

As I walked down the stairs, I bumped into my younger brother, Maxon, who was holding a football in his hand.

"Hey Fabian, want to come to the park with me?" he asked me, "I'm meeting up with Mick and John."

"Later," I replied, "I need to see what this letter is about."

"Okay."

He walked out the door while I went to the kitchen.

"Here," Liz tossed me to two letters, one from the school, the other for my parents.

"What's this one about?" I asked her, holding up the one for my parents.

"Can't tell you."

"Liz."

"I can't, mom and dad wanted to tell everybody."

"But you are a part of this, right?"

"Of course," she said proudly, "I was the one who discovered them."

"Discovered?"

"Whoops! Said too much." She then ran out of the kitchen before I could say anything else.

As I walked up the stairs to my parents' room, I opened my letter.

_Dear Parent/Guardian of Fabian Rutter,_

_I would like to gladly inform you that your child has been selected to participate in an exchange program._

Wait, what? Exchange program?

**Yeah, short, but I did say I was having writer's block, so...**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Before we move on to the story, I need to clear something up for a reader.**_

_**WalkingInAWinterWonderland: I understand that their birth dates had confused you. I am sorry for that. When I was writing that paragraph for the prologue, I was in my English class at school, so I wasn't thinking about that. Then when I posted the story, I was so excited (and nervous) that I forgot to go over it. But, if you can remember, at the end of the paragraph I said that there was more to their story. I was just too lazy to write out the whole story, so yeah... Don't worry though, I am going to post their full story in a later chapter.**_

_**Onto the story...**_

**Chapter 2**

Fabian's POV

"Pickles, slow down."

I was currently on my way to the park with one of my dogs, Pickles. My youngest sister, Emily, picked it out. When we adopted him, she was in the…early phase, I'm going to say, of talking. She didn't say her first name till that day, which was obviously 'pickles.' We decided to stick with it, no matter how weird it is for a black and white jack Russell terrier. Strangest part is four years later, Emily has a deep love for pickles.

I have now arrived at the park and I see Maxon, mick, and john, mick's younger brother, tossing around the football. Before I could walk toward them, I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey Fabian." It was Joy. Honestly not a voice I want to hear often.

I turn around and I see all of the girls, Joy, Amber, Mara, and Patricia.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Amber wanted all of us to go on a walk together." Mara replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm meeting up with them," I said, gesturing to the boys.

"Fabian, get your dumb dog away from me!" Patricia exclaimed, exasperated.

"Patricia, you know Pickles loves you." I said teasingly.

"Well, I don't love him," She retorted.

By now, we have reached the boys. Pickles had soon lost interest with harassing Patricia and moved onto a new victim, Maxon. He was lying on the ground with pickles licking his face like crazy. Mick and john were, literally, rolling on the ground laughing at how helpless Maxon looked being tackled by a dog.

"Hey Fabian?" Mara asked, bring me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a letter from the school?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did it say anything about being accepted into an exchange program?"

"You also received that letter!" I exclaimed, "I thought I was the only one."

"Isn't is weird that we got accepted into something we didn't even know about?'

"Yeah. Do you think anybody else got the letter?"

"Got what letter?" Alfie popped up behind us with Jerome and Eddie following.

"Why were you listening to our conversation?"

"Not the point. Now answer the question."

I looked around to see everyone staring at the five of us.

"Mara and I received a letter from the school saying that we have been accepted into an exchange program."

There was a moment of silence. Then commotion broke out.

"You guys got that letter, also."

"I thought I was the only one."

"You finally got those letters."

Everybody stopped and slowly faced one lone person. Eddie.

"What?" we all exclaimed at once.

_**Okay, so I was writing up some topics for future chapters, and I came to the conclusion that I am definitely changing the rating to M. I'm not going to do it now, when I post the chapter with mature contents, so that way more people can find my story without changing the filters. I am going to post the next chapter next week, not sure when, though.**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**Side note: This chapter has some cussing in it.**_

**Chapter 3**

Eddie's POV

I look around and I see seven pairs of eyes staring angrily, along with two confused pairs, at me.

_Oh shit._

"Okay, look. Let me explain first."

"No shit, Weasel. Now start talking."

"Okay. Two weeks ago, my dad had told me that he had managed to strike a deal with a principal in America to create an exchange program with each other."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I can feel anger and annoyance rising inside me.

"Well, where is it?"

"Arts Academy of Hollywood." My anger and annoyance is boiling inside of me.

"What's wrong with the school?"

"Nothing." My teeth were clenched. "It's the best performing arts school in all of California."

"Don't you live in California, Weasel?"

"Yeah."

"So, why do you hate the school?'

"It's a long story."

"This school is in Hollywood, right?" Amber asked. I nodded my head. "That's amazing. This means sun, beach, and hot guys like all the time." She squealed.

"You have a boyfriend." I reminded.

"I know but I already know they would never have a chance with me so I want to see how they are going to try and get my attention. It would be so funny."

"But… Oh, never mind. We're leaving in three days so be ready by then."

"Why so soon?"

"The school year started last week. They start and end the school years earlier than they do here. Luckily, we don't have to wear uniforms."

"Then we don't have much time. Come on, we need to go shopping before we leave."

We all groaned.

_Ugh, I wonder if dad's busy._


End file.
